


Put That Down!

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico's being a little bitch again, but what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: Basically Nico's being a little bitch in the infirmary until Will decides to shut him up.





	

Will's POV:

How did I get stuck with Nico? Nico di fucking Angelo. My crush, yet I have no idea why. 

He just flung a stethoscope at my head. It made a loud bang as it missed me and hit a table. I placed my fingers on either side of my nose, attempting to remain calm. I understand that he's sick, but didn't he realize that I am making him stay here for his own good?

I pillow was then thrown at me, but this time I caught it.

"Do you want this back?" I tried to ask gently, but it came out more as irritated than anything else. Nico didn't respond, so I tried a different approach.

"Okay Nico, do you want to get out of here?" He frantically nodded in response.

"Then sit back down for me pleaseeeeee! You can sleep all you want!" Nico grunted, and threw a piece of stale bread from yesterday at me. 

"I'm not going to do anything for **you** " Nico just sasses me. That son of a Hera! I can't believe him! Doesn't he see how much I am doing for him? Sti cazza (that means 'fuck this' in Italian. Will looked it up on the internet). He bent over so that he was only inches from Nico's face. 

"Now listen here, Death the Kid. I-I....I really like your eyes." **What the fuck was that, Solace?**

His face was priceless. His breathing changed to faster, shorter breaths. His eyes darted around the room, and settled on the floor. I used on finger and lifted his chin up to stare me in the face. 

We both leant inwards toward each other, and gently placed our lips together. The moment ended far too quickly.

"I really like you. I-I know you, uhm, probably, uhh, don't feel the same. But I-I do like you, a lot. N-nothing will change that." Nico stared at me in astonishment. 

"I kind of, umm, like you. Too." He stammered out. 

And that is the story of how my boyfriend came to be. And how my boyfriend came to be so. Damn. Irritating. This never was about my loving feelings for Nico. It was always about monsters, and to live while we can, before we pass on. Only now, I have to battle my subconscious demons. But I have Neeks to help me.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this sad excuse for writing. It is short, but it's also pretty old and I'm just transferring some old works (cough cough definitely not avoiding homework and updating other works).


End file.
